Not what you think
by Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen
Summary: 6 IS UP! This fic is taking a different turn. Kai, and the D-Boys are the main characters. Kinda Humorful Angst(only talented ppl can make that work hand in hand). RR
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor, something else  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Beyblades, unless I marry one of the owners son. I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life). I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K. I don't own a Nokia cellphone either.  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki.  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dog): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd(Yo, NR am I spelling it right?). Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Chapter 1: All Together Now  
  
They were all on a plane back to Japan. The Russian Tournament was won, and Voltair and his lackey were in jail.  
  
Tyson stood on his chair, leaning over the back to see what had popped up on Dizzara, Kenny's laptop. A flight attendant walked past and scolded the Japanese blader. Tyson obeyed, grumbling about the 'stupid rules'.  
  
Max sat with his mother and the AllStarz. Judy was going to visit her husband and the AllStarz were taking a vacation. Just like the White Tigers.  
  
Ray was making conversation with his old team. They were planning on seeing why Ray was staying in Japan.  
  
"Kai?" Kai looked up from where he sat, gazing at his blue blade, near the back of the rows of seats. He watched as Mr. Dickenson approached him."May I sit down?"  
  
"Go ahead," he said respectfully. Kai's voice was soft. It did not hold the usual cold bite it could. The older man sat next to him.  
  
"Kai? You've been more quiet then normal. Is it because what happened with...Voltair?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
  
"No, I'm glad of that," to anyone who noticed, a smile, if small and sad, graced the stoic Kai's face. "I've just been thinking."  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Dickenson placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, the young man tensed then relaxed under the gentle man's touch.  
  
"It's nothing, just thinking of home," Kai said, closing his crimson orbs. "That's all."  
  
"Alright, if that's all," Mr. Dickenson stood up and walked away. He sat down with Bruce Granger and his father.  
"That's all I'm thinking 'bout Mr. Dickenson, no need to worry," Kai whispered. He opened his eyes, fingering something in his deep pocket.  
  
Ray looked at his stoic captian(A/N this is not yaoi, get your friggin' heads outta the gutters!!!). He noticed that Kai seemed deep in thought.  
"What's wrong, Ray?" Mariah asked, she sat between him and Lee."Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing," Ray answered, he looked back at Kai once more with his golden eyes.  
"If there's nothing wrong with you, then stop acting like it," Lee said, he looked in the direction Ray kept looking in. Lee watched as Kai pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. At the angle Kai held it, Lee could make out a few things written on the paper, but it was in Russian.  
  
"We will be landing in a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and put your seats in an upright position. Thank you," the voice of a flight attendent rang over the inter-com. The bladers did as told, and Kai put the note in his pocket.  
  
They landed at a Japanese airport in Tokyo. Tyson was first off, followed by Kenny who had gotten airsick. The rest followed, and Kai was out last. They all gathered their luggage. Kai swung his lone, duffel bag over his shoulder after pulling out a black and silver walkman. He put the head-phones on and fell behind the group. He switched his music on and sang quietly to himself.  
  
"' Whoa-oa, I've been banging my head against the wall, whoa-oa for so long it seems I knocked it down, yeah, I knocked it down whoa-oa and the heating bill went through the roof whoa-oa and the wall I knocked down was the proof that my land lord needed to kick me out  
  
I got, evicted now I'm living on the street my spirits lifted no wait, that wasn't me too many turns have turned out to be wrong this time I learned that I knew it all along car crashes occur and I'll be what you were whoa-oa-oa when I see what I should when I see that it's good that it's good  
  
to experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush my teeth  
  
experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush my teeth  
  
'cause I struggle with forward motion I struggle with forward motion we all struggle with forward motion 'cause forward motion is harder then it sounds and every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again harder then it sounds and every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again  
  
Whoa-oa I've been banging my head against the wall whoa-oa for so long it seems I got knocked out yeah, I got knocked out cold whoa-oa and the medical bills went through the roof whoa-oa and the scar on my head is the proof that I'll still remember this when I get old '"  
  
Kai stopped singing as he fingered the note in his pocket, it was from his sister, Susan Nicole Hiwatari. She was older then him. She wasn't pretty, but not ugly. She was average on the outside, and beautiful in her own little way on the inside. Kai let his headphones slide down around his neck, they were covered by his white scarf, the scarf was a fifth year birthday present from his sister and parents.  
  
"Judy, where are we gonna stay while we're in Japan?" Michael, captian of the AllStarz, asked his coach."I'm sure that we won't all fit in your husbands home."  
  
"Mr. Dickenson told me that he will be taking care of the housing for each team," the fair haired woman replied.  
  
"Oh, so Mr. Dickenson, where will we be staying?" Mariah, the pink haired neko-jin, asked the old man.  
  
"Well, if it's alright with him. You may stay at Kai's home," Mr. Dickenson had trailed behind and was walking a bit ahead of Kai. "Kai what do you think? Can they stay at your gra--, I mean, your mansion?"  
  
"As long as they don't break anything and keep distance between me and them," Kai ignored the looks of 'awe' he got when the older man mentioned 'his' mansion.  
  
"There you go, you will all be staying at The Hiwatari Mansion," Mr. Dickenson answered.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kai strayed from the group. As soon as he was outside the airport walls and leaning against one, Kai pulled out a silver, Nokia, cellphone. He dialed a specific number, his house number.  
  
"Hiwatari residence. Whom, may I ask, is speaking, and how may I be of service?" a young, male voice met Kai's ears.  
  
"Adrian, drop the vernacular, it's just me," Kai smirked.  
  
"Master Kai?! What can I do for you? Where are you? How are you?" Adrian's voice was joy-filled.  
"I'm fine, listen, I need you to send four limo's to the (insert name here) airport and make the house presentable. We'll have alot of guests," Kai watched out of the corner of his eye as the airport doors slid open and the teams walk out. "I'll see you later."  
  
"I'll get it all done imediately, Master Kai, good bye," Adrian and Kai hung up just as Tyson walked up and stood near Kai.  
  
"Who was that?" Tyson asked.  
"You'll see," Kai tucked the phone into his pocket.  
"When?" Tyson nagged.  
"In exactly...seven minutes," Kai crossed his arms and took his usual position against the wall.  
  
(Six minutes and fifty-seven seconds later)  
  
"They'll be here in three....two..." before Kai could finish the countdown, four sleek, black limosines(sp) pulled up in front of the airport. Everyone, except Kai and the adults, were in awe.  
  
A young Japanese male, stepped out of the head limo and bowed to Kai in respect.  
  
"My goodness, Master Kai, you certainly grown in the past few years," the young man walked up to Kai and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders, Kai didn't even tense.  
  
"Adrian, have you made the house presentable? I hope it doesn't look like my room normally does," Kai whispered in Adrian's ear. Adrian let out a laugh, drawing the teams attention there."Ahem, Adrian this is my team, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny or Chief, and Ray Kon. The AllStarz, Michael, Eddie, Steve, Emily, and their coach, Judy Tate. The White Tigers, Lee, Mariah, Gary, and Kevin. And Mr.Dickenson as you know. And Mr. Granger and his son Bruce Granger. Everyone, this is Adrian Watanabe, my personal servent and the man who keeps me out of trouble. Or at least tries."  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure," Adrina said, bowing. He went back to the head limo and opened the side doors."Kai, you and your team, will ride in here. The AllStarz and The White Tigers will be in the other two. And the fourth one, the adults may ride in." Kai got in the limo first after handing Adrian his duffel bag. He sat near the window, his back to the drivers seat. The others got in, their mouths were so wide, it looked as if their jaws would fall out.  
  
"Whoa, Kai, you really know how to get around," Tyson broke the silence that had fallen apon the group. Adrian got in and sat beside Kai.  
  
Once the teams were all settled, they headed for the Hiwatari Mansion.  
  
(Seven minutes later, Hiwatari Household)  
  
"Domo Arigato, Adrian," Kai said as Adrian opened his side door. Kai grabbed his duffel bag from Adrian and swung it over his shoulder, before he could protest."I'm not an irresponsible, little child anymore. I can carry my own bag."  
  
"I'm not so sure about the 'irresponsible' part," Adrian jested. Kai rolled his eyes and made his way to the front door. He slowly opened it and walked in, dissappearing as he walked further in.  
  
The rest of the teams watched as the servents came and gathered their stuff and took it inside. They were about to follow, when Adrian stopped them.  
"Wait," he said, a wicked glint in his soft eyes.  
  
A loud thud was heard from the mansion accompanied by a cry of displeasure.  
  
"Gunthur! Get off of me!" Kai's voice cried out."Aghh! Cute dog, real cute!"  
  
Adrian let them in and they could hardly contain a laugh when their eyes met the sight of a big, black, German Shepherd, sitting across Kai's upper torso. Dog slobber had smeared Kai's blue shark fin markings.  
  
"Aww...come on, get off! I love you dog, but get off! Please Gunthur! Off!" Gunthur let out a low whine and got off. Kai sat up wiping the slobber off his face with his arm, his blue triangles came off too."Great, just great, I forgot about him."  
  
Kai tried to stand up, but another German Shepherd bounded out of nowhere and jumped on Kai's back. The unprepared Russian teen fell face first to the ground.  
  
When Kai didn't move, the second black and silver dog nudged him onto his back. Kai looked dead.  
  
The black and silver let out a sad whine and sniffed Kai's face. Kai suddenly opened his eyes, and blew in the dog's nose.The German Shepherd shook his head around to rid him of the feeling, then left a trail of slobber on Kai's cheek.  
  
"That's enough, ShutzHund. Shoo, get off the poor master," an old maid walked into the room."It's good to see you after all these years, little Kai."  
  
Kai made a remark about not being 'little'.  
  
"I'll call you 'Little Kai' until you're older then me," the silver haired Japanese woman said. She licked her thumb and wiped something from Kai's face."Hold on, you still have some of that confounded war paint on. Let me get it off."  
  
"Nanni Sakura, it's okay, I'll wash it off later. And I won't put it on again while I'm here," Kai said as Sakura dried his cheek off with the end of her apron.  
  
"You'll never where it again as long as I live, and when I'm dead you shan't or I'll come back to haunt you. You look like such a darling when you don't paint up your face, when you do you look like a little dickens," Sakura looked up at Kai when he stood up, she was only as tall as a bit higher up his upper arm. "My, my. You children grow up son much so quickly. Come, you must be hungry."  
  
"Food?!" Tyson let his tongue hang over his lower lip and began to drool.  
  
"Yes, come along, little ones," Sakura led the way to the dining hall.  
  
End of this lame-o chapter  
  
Reviews are nice, I like reviews....like Tyson is addicted to food, I am addicted to reviews. So make me a happy earth creature and review.  
  
___________________  
  
Nikkie: I hope you enjoyed this as much as me and my buddy did. Hey, Night Ryder, am I spelling 'German Shepherd' right?  
  
Nikkie's dark side(Yami no Nikkie): Like, you had better've, like, enjoyed this. I broke a nail helping this...this tomboy write it.  
  
Nikkie: So? I 'break' my nails once in a while at Judo when I don't have enough time to clip 'em.  
  
Yami no Nikkie: Like, Judo is for boys.  
  
Nikkie: Then why do you tag along, and come with my and mom.  
  
Yami no Nikkie: Like, because there are boys there. Like, Duhhh...  
  
Nikkie:*Turns to readers* Hang on a sec. *Grabs her dark and throws her in a vat of mollassas(sp)* She's gonna go nowhere as long as she's in that. Well, I hope you'll review and read the next chapters when they have been posted.  
  
_________________  
  
Do any of you people know the pirate song the Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann sing in Pirates Of The Caribean(sp) when they get drunk on that island??  
  
If you do plz plz plz tell me!!!! I really need that song and you'll find out why if you tell me!!!! 


	2. Pink Floyd

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor, something else  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Beyblades, unless I marry one of the owners son. I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life). I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K(or some other cool band). I don't own a Nokia cellphone either.  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki.  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dogs): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd(Yo, NR am I spelling it right?). Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Floyd(I forgot to introduce him in chapter1): An annoying, pink-crested, Cockatoo. Why I made Kai own it, I don't even know. Floid loves to pop out of nowhere, at random, sometimes terrible, moments. Stupid bird.  
  
Chapter 2: Pink Floid  
  
"Whoa-oa, that was de-li-sci-ous(sp)!" Tyson rubbed his belly as Kai showed the teams around. The adults had left to take care of business, so the teens were all alone with the maids and butlers in a HUGE mansion. They were now in the garden.  
The teams realized that the stoic Kai, quiet, harsh, emotionless Kai, was actually a different person when he was at home and his grandfather was gone. Kai was able to laugh at his dogs, show pain when Sakura paddled him across the rear end, and have fun. Gunthur and Shutzhund followed at their masters heels as he walked through the garden as he ended the tour.  
  
"Hey, FatMan!" a voice like Kai's insulted Tyson as the Japanese boy walked past a big, leafy bush.  
  
"Kai! What did you call me that for?" Tyson whined.  
  
"Wasn't me," Kai defended, he listened as the voice spoke again.  
  
"What's the matter, Monkey-Butt?" Kai suddenly remembered a certain, little, annoying something."Butt-Munch!"  
  
"Kai! Stop it!"  
  
"It wasn't me," Kai groaned.  
  
"There is only _one_ person I know who has that voice, and that's _you_! If it wasn't you, than who was it?" Tyson pushed.  
  
"Floyd, it's only Floyd," Kai stated calmly.  
  
"Right~. Who's that? You're imaginary friend?" Tyson was getting annoying.  
  
"I wish, maybe then he'd shut up," Kai groaned under his breath, then spoke up. "You can come out now Floyd."  
  
At the call, a pink-crested cockatoo hopped out of the bushes.  
  
"Rach, Floid do this, Floid do that," Floid said in Kai's voice mockingly.  
  
"You do know that I can duct tape you stupid beak shut, right?" Kai questioned."Guys, this is Floyd, my talking cockatoo."  
  
"Nice to meet you stupid," Floyd said in a birdy voice. Floyd flew up and perched on Kai's shoulder."Long time, no see, baby."  
  
"I know where I hid my gun," Kai warned. Floyd turned his attention from Kai and to Tyson's hand, noticing the open candy bar he held.  
  
"Mine?" Floyd tilted his head. Tyson looked at him."Mine? Mine?"  
  
Floyd flew to Tyson's shoulder and hopped down his arm, he rested on his wrist.  
  
"Mine? Mine?" Tyson tried to shake the bird. "Mine?"  
  
"No," Tyson tried again.  
  
Floyd pecked at the chocolate and broke a piece off. He ate it with a little difficulty.  
  
"Floyd, go," Kai pointed to the door leading inside the house.  
  
"Yes, daddy," Floyd said and flew off.  
  
"Let's go get you all settled in your rooms," Kai started for the door, he stopped when he heard a vehicle pull up in front of the mansion."Hang on."  
  
The dogs sniffed the air, became excited, and ran around the corner of the building, Kai followed. Kai was met with the sight of a navy blue Dodge Ram parked in the driveway and a Greater Swiss Mountie jumping out of the driver side door when it opened, followed by its master.  
  
"Hey Kai," a purple haired girl waved to him as she walked up."How has life been treating you?"  
  
"It's been horrible, Grandpa was thrown in jail and now I'm stuck with my team and their little friends," Kai said sarcasticly, and dramaticly laid a hand across his forehead. Kai then knelt down and petted the Mountie's head."Hello Yuki. Hey boy. How have you been, Susan?"  
  
"Hey, chickie-baby," Floyd flew down from an open window and landed on Susan's shoulder.  
  
"I was fine until this chicken came along," Susan rolled her amethyst(sp) eyes."Who taught him to talk?"  
  
"Not me. Maybe grandpa," Kai shrugged, standing up.  
  
"Psst, Yuki. Get the birdy," Yuki the Mountie jumped at the bird at his masters command.  
  
"Ahhh! It's the devil in dog form! Be gone demon!" Floyd flew out of the dogs reach. Yuki wagged his tail happily as he held a few feathers in his mouth from Floyd."Ahh! I'm naked! Don't look!"  
  
"Ha ha! Here Yuki, Good boy," Yuki went to Susan's hip and sat down. She knelt down and petted him on the head."Who's a good boy? Yuki, you wanna cookie?"  
  
"This is my older sister, Susan," Kai introduced her as Yuki got his much deserved treat."Sis, these people are-"  
  
"I know, baby brother. I do watch television. They are the BladeBreakers, AllStarz, and WhiteTigerz," Susan said."Oh, here. It's from an old group of friends."  
  
She handed Kai a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it, it read:  
  
"Kai,  
We have no place to stay in Russia, and we have no money either. So we asked your sister when she visited and she said we could stay at your place. She sent us four tickets and we'll be in Japan in two days.  
  
The Demolition Boys  
  
P.S  
Spencer still wants you dead."  
  
"So you invited Tala and the gang to destroy our house?" Kai raised an eyebrow, then hugged his sister."You're absolutely brilliant!"  
  
"I know, I know. One of us has to be," Susan smirked her own Hiwatari style smirk. Kai glared his death glare which didn't last long when his sister smiled sweetly at him."You could never stay mad at me for more then three seconds, bro. Never."  
  
End of Pure stupidity chapter 2  
  
Thank you for induring it with me. Sorry it took so long, I had a nasty case of writers block.  
  
_______________________  
  
Nikkie: I'm back, and a certian buddy of mine requested that I do something to the evil priss known as my dark side.  
  
Yami no Nikkie: Ohhh....you ruined my perm with that stupid sticky stuff.*Picking at her hair* I hate you.  
  
Nikkie: I'm not all that fond of you either.*Reveals a pair of sheep shears to readers* Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: Now what are you so happy about?  
  
Nikkie: Oh nothing, nothing at all.*jumps her Dark and pins her down in a Judo hold down(can't remember name)* Rah ha ha!  
  
Yami: Eep! No not my lovely locks.  
  
Nikkie:*Starts giving her a hair cut* A little off of here, a little off of there. Oops did I knick you?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Nikkie:*Thinking* Too bad...*speaking* I'm almost done. Vwa-la(sp), you look beautiful. Hee hee.  
  
Yami:*Hairs all unevenly cut, she has a bald spot or two* Do I really?  
  
Nikkie:*Nods head*  
  
Yami: Yay, I've got a date tonight, buh-bye.*Leaves to find her boyfriend*  
  
Nikkie:*Grins like the dickens she is* Some things are better left unsaid. Bwahahahaha!  
  
_______________________  
  
Follow the arrows:  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	3. Of Drunkenness and Old TeamMates

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: SlingShotRubberDucky(Rinnalaiss/MissNikkie)  
  
Rating: PG(for later chapters for injuries inflicted upon poor Demolition Boys &Kai and other stuff later)  
  
Genre: Humor, something else, maybe angst(towards Tal-Tal)  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Beyblades, unless I marry one of the owners son. I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life). I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K(or some other cool band). I don't own a Nokia cellphone either. I don't own Dodge Ram, or any kind of acoholic drink(i.e.Rum, wine) And the 'Drunk Men' song is not mine either, it belongs to my best friends little brother, Congweth(it's the brothers name in Elvish). I don't own Pirates of the Carribean either(JACK RULES!). Oh and unfortunatly, I don't own the guitar or subwoofers(sp) or amps....  
  
The song in this chapter is Relient K's 'Chapstick, Chapped lips and Things Like Chemistry' on their CD 'Two Lefts Don't Make A Right....But Three Do.' If you want the full lyrics for the song(or anyother in this fic), tell me in a review and I'll get back to you in a different chapter.  
  
I do have siblings, an older one and two younger ones. They do annoy me so I know how to make both Kai and Susan act since I deal with both younger and older sibs(I'm the second oldest). And my baby brothers nickname is 'Boo-Boo', you'll find it later in the fic.  
  
Authors notes 'n crud:  
  
Hey, Caladiel, the whole thing with the blue Dodge Ram. Um...hee hee...I did that on purpose. I figured I'd do that cuz I know you love them oh so much, bwahahahaha...bwahahahaha! ~Yours truly-- Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki.  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dogs): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd(Yo, Caladiel am I spelling it right?). Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Floyd(I forgot to introduce him in chapter1): An annoying, pink-crested, Cockatoo. Why I made Kai own it, I don't even know. Floid loves to pop out of nowhere, at random, sometimes terrible, moments. Stupid bird.  
  
Kai does not have his makeup on for this fic.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Drunken-ness and Old TeamMates  
  
The bladers were all in their rooms sleeping, when the bang of a door slamming against a wall when it opened, woke everyone. They could hear footsteps from downstairs as someone stumbled up clumsily from the wine cellar. The person was singing.  
  
"We're drunk men, we're drunk men. We jump off bridges. We're drunk men, we're drunk men. We dive off cliffs. You might see us in a bar, or ready to jump off a big, ol' cliff," the voice repeated the song with a nasty case of hiccups.  
  
The residence upstairs could hear the person stagger into the den. He kept singing, he sounded drunk, he sounded like...  
  
"KAI!" they heard Adrian yell as he raced downstairs. Soon Adrian was in the den."Kai! You were at the bottle Again!"  
  
"Aye, mate. But who's Kai?" the teams looked out of their seperate room doors and went out. Michael led the way down stairs and was the first to see Kai, lying on the couch with a bottle of rum to his mouth and two more hanging by their necks from Kai's hand near the floor.  
  
"You're Kai, but you're drunk. Again," Adrian tried to take the bottles from his master. Kai pulled them back.  
  
"I'm not 'Kai', mate. The name's Jack Sparrow, Captian Jack Sparrow," Kai said when he took a break for air between gulps."And I'm not givin' you me rum, you bloody fool."  
  
"You've watched the Pirates of the Carribean too many times, Kai," Adrian groaned.  
  
"Let me through please," Sakura created a path through the shocked bladers standing at the den's entrance."Little Kai, I thought you gave up drinking when you were three."  
  
"He's been drinking since he was three?!" Mariah sounded astonished.  
  
"Aye me bonnie(sp) lass," Kai answered taking another swig and finishing off the bottles contents. He looked through the neck saddly before tossing it to Adrian and opening another bottle.  
  
"He's part Russian, Russian's start drinking when they are little," Sakura explained."Put down the rum and go to bed, little one."  
  
"Why would I want to put down me rum and go to me bloody room?" Kai stood up and took another drink.  
  
"Oh, you're absolutely right, 'Jack'. Why would you want to?" Sakura picked up a wooden paddle from the coffee table. She whacked Kai across the rear end with it. Kai let out a cry of shock and pain."Because I told you to!"  
  
Sakura hit him again when he refused to go, this time she hit him in the head.Kai was in mid-gulp when she clocked him. His eyes rolled and he fell back on the couch, unconscious. Adrian took the rum and gave it to Mr.Yamada, the head butler who had woken up also, he took them away.  
  
"He's gonna have one heck of a hangover," Adrian picked his master up and slung him over his shoulder."Sakura, would you lock up the cellar?"  
  
"How about I burn it?" Sakura was irked that her little master had gotten himself drunk.  
  
"Not now," Adrian climbed the stairs and headed to Kai's room.  
  
Sakura made her way to the cellar door, she was about the close and lock it when Tyson came up, also drunk.  
  
"Hey, guys. I found dis great grape juice in the basement," Tyson said slurred, held up his prize.  
  
"Oh no, that's not grape juice," Sakura knocked him out also then let Mr.Yamada take him away.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
The entire residence of the second floor could hear it as Kai threw up in the bathroom. Only one word could describe what he felt like: Crap.  
  
"Would you like a pick-me-up?" Adrian teased.  
  
"No, and I'm never drinking again. Well, at least not until I feel better," Kai grinned then up chucked in the toilet.  
  
"Kai! Hurry Up! I'm Gonna Puke!" Tyson also had a hangover after he drank what he thought was 'grape juice'. Kai opened the bathroom door, Kai stood there in a pair of black boxers with red and orange flames and a BullWinkle shirt, that was three times to big, reading: 'Wassamatta U'. Adrian stood behind him wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
"You do know that there are other bathrooms, right?" Kai let Tyson in and he left for his room.  
  
Adrian left for his room also, his was next to Kai's, he shut the door. Tyson couldn't hold on any longer and hacked up in the toilet.  
  
"Ughh.....brings a whole new meaning to 'spilling your guts'," Tyson remarked before another nauseating(sp) wave hit him hard.  
  
Kai lay on his bed, he felt better, not needing to toss his cookies anymore. He looked around his old room in boredom. A clock sat on his bedside table reading: "7:43 AM", his low dresser was against the east wall next to a huge window with the blue curtians drawn. On his dresser was a huge stereo system, subwoofers, and amps. A black electric guitar with a phoenix painted in red on the body sat in it's case with the lid open against the wall. A smile grew on Kai's face, as he gained a wicked idea to annoy his sister who was living in the mansion.  
  
"Oh, this will be fun...." Kai whispered sitting up."Very fun indeed...."  
  
Mariah and Emily were wide awake and heading for the stairs to go to the den downstairs. They were planning to talk about 'Girl Stuff,' like nails, hair, make-up, shoes, clothes, and anything that fit under that discription. They covered their ears when they passed Kai's room as Kai struck the cords on his guitar. The subwoofers and amps were blaring. A voice soon joined the instrument.  
  
"So, who doesn't own a cell phone? Who brought back their, permission slip. Because I know, nobody wants to stay home, While the rest of us go out and make a day of it.  
  
'Cause theme parks are so much more fun When the sun's outside. Na na na na na. And I lost my phone to the lake beneath the Batman Ride. Na na na na.  
  
They've started something and I don't wanna Begin it I don't wanna begin it They're looking for trouble But with me it won't be found With me it won't be found"  
  
Susan flung her bedroom door open, she was down the hall from her little brother. She seemed peeved as she passed Mariah and Emily in the hall as she stomped to Kai's room. She banged on the wooden door.  
  
"Kai Ilya Sergie Alexeev Hiwatari! Open this blasted door now and turn down the volume! Dangit!" Susan pounded harder, the other two girls were startled. Susan raised her voice."I'll cut your guitar strings!"  
  
"No!" Kai suddenly stopped playing and singing. He ran to the door and swung it open. He cowered at the sight of his older sister towering menacingly in the doorway in a pair of heart-print shorts and a long, too many sizes too big, black shirt reading: 'You're starting to make sense, it's time to up my medication.' Kai laughed nerviously."Ohayo, ane....heh heh..."  
  
"What is the big idea, you moron! Playing your stinking guitar at eight in the morning?!" Susan pointed to the instrument hanging by a strap from Kai's shoulder."Don't you dare do that again!"  
  
Kai ran his fingers along the strings, it made a loud song through the speakers he hadn't turned down. He was daring his sister to hurt him like the typical little sibling he was.  
  
Susan gritted her teeth and crossed her purple eyes as he did it again. Finally she had enough and grabbed Kai in a vice grip, she threw him on his bed and started bashing him hard with the pillow she had grabbed.  
  
"You should know better than to get _me_ out of all people angry, you little twerp!" Susan growled, Kai's guitar lay momentarily forgotten on the floor."Be thankful that Nanny Sakura won't let me kill you!"  
  
"Master Kai! Mistress Susan! You have company down here!" Mr.Yamada called from the bottom of the stairs."Hurry up!"  
  
Susan froze with the pillow above her head ready to smack her brother. Then she jumped off Kai and dashed to the stair rail and leaned over to see a familiar head full of flame red hair.  
  
"Tala!" the siblings tripped over each other as they dashed down the stairs at top speed. Susan hugged Tala, depriving the poor Russian of the much needed air. The other Demolition Boys smirked.  
  
"Uhhh....Sue...you're crushing me...." Tala wheezed. She released him.  
  
"Sorry, Tal-Tal," Susan giggled at the face Tala made when she graced him with the nickname."What? I like you so I'll give you a nice nickname instead of a nasty one. Heck, Kai has a nickname too, right Boo-Boo?"  
  
Kai mumbled something inchoherently as a blush crept across his face.  
  
"Aww....is Boo-Boo embarassed? Poor baby," Susan teased as if she were talking to a little child, nudging him."So Tala, I'll show you boys where you'll be sleeping, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure," Tala then said something to his gang in Russian. He turned his attention back to Susan."We'll follow you."  
  
"Hey, bro. Get them something to drink, they're probably thirsty," Susan said as she climbed the stairs walking next to Tala.  
  
Kai slinked down to the wine cellar in a stealthy fashion so that Sakura or Adrian didn't catch him. He returned in a little while with a bottle of Vodka. The Demolition Boys returned soon as did Susan, who was now dressed for the day.  
  
"Did my team and their little friends give you boys a rough time?" Kai asked handing his old team members each a shot glass of the drink he obtained.  
  
"I can't believe that they still hate us," Ian sniffed the drink, he beamed when he realized what it was."Ohh...goodie."  
  
"We'll just have to show them the real Demolition Boys," Kai gulped down his own shot glass of Vodka then poured himself another.  
  
Susan groaned and walked away, grumbling about the evil drink in Japanese. She climbed the stairs. She began to make up ways to destroy the guitar as she slammed her bedroom door shut.  
  
____________________  
  
Nikkie: I finally got rid of my Yami.  
  
Yami: *Runs in from nowhere* You said I was pretty after the bogas hair cut you gave me. Now my boy friend hates me you-  
  
Nikkie: Hey, cool it before I lose the PG rating.  
  
Yami: Why I oughta....  
  
Nikkie:*waving finger in her Yami's face* Temper, temper.  
  
Yami:*grits teeth*  
  
Nikkie:*grabs random metal beam and hits her Yami with it*  
  
Yami:*is out cold*  
  
Nikkie: Plz stick around for the next chapter...... ____________________  
  
PUSH THE PRETTY PERIWINKLE BUTTON! And review! Or else you get no chapter 4(but some of U prolly wouldn't care -_-U ) 


	4. In Which Several People End Up Unconscio...

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: SlingShotRubberDucky(Rinnalaiss/MissNikkie)  
  
Rating: PG(for later chapters for injuries inflicted upon poor Demolition Boys &Kai and other stuff later)  
  
Genre: Humor, something else, maybe angst(towards Tal-Tal)  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Beyblades, unless I marry one of the owners son. I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life). I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K(or some other cool band). I don't own a Nokia cellphone either. I don't own Dodge Ram, or any kind of acoholic drink(i.e.Rum, wine) And the 'Drunk Men' song is not mine either, it belongs to my best friends little brother, Congweth(it's the brothers name in Elvish). I don't own Pirates of the Carribean either(JACK RULES!). Oh and unfortunatly, I don't own the guitar or subwoofers(sp) or amps.... There's one more thing I don't own, the original song 'Santa-Baby'(i don't know half the words either) I use this in the fic but I change it a little.....  
  
The songs in some chapters are by Relient K on their CD 'Two Lefts Don't Make A Right....But Three Do.' If you want the full lyrics for the songs, tell me in a review and I'll get back to you in a different chapter.  
  
I do have siblings, an older one and two younger ones. They do annoy me so I know how to make both Kai and Susan act since I deal with both younger and older sibs(I'm the second oldest). And my baby brothers nickname is 'Boo-Boo', you'll find it in the fic.  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki.  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dogs): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd(Yo, Caladiel am I spelling it right?). Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Floyd(I forgot to introduce him in chapter1): An annoying, pink-crested, Cockatoo. Why I made Kai own it, I don't even know. Floid loves to pop out of nowhere, at random, sometimes terrible, moments. Stupid bird.  
  
Kai does not have his makeup on for this fic.  
  
Chapter 4: In Which Several People End Up Unconscious  
  
"Hey Kai, hit me again," Spencer was a shot away from being drunk, Kai poured more for Spencer, Bryan, Tala, and himself. Ian was already drunk like heck.  
  
"wad oo we oo ater dis?" Ian staggered about.(Translation:What do we do after this?)  
  
"Well, da insuments are up'tairs we 'ould play a'ound wit dem," Kai had lost it, the boys were lucky that Mr.Yamada had left to put the luggage away and the other sevants were busy.(Translation:Well, the instruments are upstairs we could play around with them)  
  
"I dun wanta oo dat, I gat sometin betta pwanned," Spencer slurred and made for the stairs.(Translation:I don't want to do that, I got something better planned)  
  
Susan was on her hands and knees in her bedroom closet, she was looking for something from when Kai and her were little. She didn't notice it as drunken Spencer quietly opened her door and walked to Susan's dresser.  
  
'Where is it?' Susan thought as she stuck her hand between a few boxes.'It's gotta be here somewhere.'  
  
Spencer opened the top right drawer of the oak dresser. He looked around until he found what he was looking for: a pair of Susan's underwear. It was white with blue and purple flowers printed on it. He held it infront of his face then slung it over his shoulder and pulled out a pair of Susan's red buruma: Japanese gym shorts for girls.  
  
"Ah ha! I got it!" Susan jumped up from her spot in her closet and turned around, she held a dusty, pink, old teddy-bear in her hands."I was wondering where you were Fatty Lumpkin."  
  
She walked out of her closet and realized the pair of eyes watching her.  
  
"Ahh! Spencer! Get Out Of My Room!" Susan dropped her bear and suckerpunched Spencer hard. Spencer dropped the buruma and stumbled back and out the door before falling unconscious on his back in the hallway."Hnmp, freak."  
  
She walked into the hall with the teddy-bear in tow, she held it by it's ankle like a little girl would. She looked out the window just in time to see Tala fall from above. She screeched and ran to the door.  
  
"So Kai, what you're telling me is that you, Tala, and the other three got drunk. He was dancing around and tripped over Ian, who was right infront of the second story window. He tripped and fell out of the window," Susan knelt beside Tala as he lay on the ground, he was out cold."You are a Class A idiot!"  
  
"Umm....yup," Kai was over his drunken state as was the others.  
  
Susan picked Tala's head up carefully and laid it on her lap. She stroked Tala's head.  
  
"What happened out here?" Sakura strolled up with Mr.Yamada on her heels.  
  
"Tala took a nose dive from the second story window, right Kai?" Susan glared and hissed.  
  
"More like a Swan Dive," Kai got a hit in the head."What?"  
  
"Mr.Yamada, please take young Tala to his room and get him comfortable, I'll check his injuries," Sakura shoo'd the rest of the conscious Demolition Boys away. Mr.Yamada lifted Tala and carried him to his room, Kai and Susan on his heels.  
  
"Tala? Are you in there?" Tala's ice eyes fluttered open when Kai called out to him.  
  
"Is that who I am?" Tala had amnesia.  
  
"Yeah, you're Tala, I'm Kai, and that's-" Kai was pushed aside.  
  
"Go away you baka, this is all your fault," Susan chased Kai out."Hi Tala, are you okay?"  
  
"Who are you?" Tala tried to sit up, but Susan pushed him back down and sat on the edge of his bed. She had a brilliant idea.  
  
"I'm your girlfriend," she lied, brushing some red hair from Tala's face.  
  
"Oh, what's your name then?" Tala snuggled deeper into the blanket that covered him.  
  
"I'm Susan, Susan Nicole Hiwatari," Susan kissed his forehead.  
  
Tala's memories came flooding back suddenly.  
  
"Nah ah! You aren't my girlfriend! You're Kai Hiwatari's older sister and he got me drunk!" Tala shot up in the bed, almost knocking Susan off.  
  
"Well, too bad. It was fun while the amnesia lasted," Susan pouted and got up."Want me to send in your team and are you thristy?"  
  
"No and no," Tala stood up then sat back down.  
  
"You okay? You took a big fall," Susan helped him sit back down.  
  
"I'm just dizzy, that's all," Tala let her help him."Now, go away. I want to go to bed."  
  
"Alright, goodnight Tala," Susan left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Kai leaned against the wall next to the door to Tala's room, he smirked at his sister.  
  
"Girlfriend, huh? It's so obvious that you're a Hiwatari, you are one sly dog," Kai chuckled.  
  
"Shut up," Susan blushed then walked to her room, Kai followed. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob."Hey Kai? Where's Spencer?"  
  
"I saw him walk to his room with a huge purple bruise on his face. I passed him when I ran to see Tala's oh so graceful landing," Kai answered."Why?"  
  
"He was sneaking around my room while I was in my closet. He was going through my underwear drawer so I suckerpunched him. You got him drunk, no?" Susan glared when Kai nodded. She opened the door then slammed it in Kai's face. She opened it a minute later."Here, I found him in my closet when Spencer was drunk."  
  
She pulled the teddybear, she found earlier, from her pocket.  
  
"It's Fatty Lumpkin, your old teddybear from when you were a baby. Did you miss him, Boo-Boo?" Susan laughed when Kai turned scarlet."Poor baby, well try to keep Spence away from my room. Or I may end up killing him."  
  
She retreated back into her room, shutting the door.  
  
"Heh, always finding new ways to embarrass me, just like you Susan," Kai turned to go to his room."Just like you..."  
  
"Man oh man, Kai your sister is one not to mess with when she's mad," Spencer said, rubbing his chin.The Demolition Boys sat in the den. The other three teams were out at some park.  
  
"You really gotta leave Susan alone. You make her mad enough and she'll....uhh...hee hee...relieve you of something you hold dearly," Kai laughed at Tala and Bryan's expressions.  
  
"Oh, I gotta use the bathroom, 'xcuse me," Spencer got up and dashed to the stairs. He walked through the halls and stopped at Susan's room. He heard the shower running and Susan singing in Japanese.'Hmmm....would I really stoop this low as to spy on her in the shower? Yeah!'  
  
He cracked the bedroom door open and peeked in. Steam was leaking through the crack between the door and floor of the bathroom that connected to her room. He walked to the bathroom door and cracked the door. He looked around the bathroom and groaned mentally when he caught sight of the solid color shower curtain.  
  
He snuck up and slid the curtain over enough to see in but so that she couldn't see him.  
  
Yuki was in with his mistress growling as she bathed him, his ears drooped and his tail was between his legs. Susan was kneeling with her back to Spencer, she was wearing a blue and purple bathing suit. Yuki barked as he noticed Spencer and jumped at him.  
  
"Ahh! Get this mutt off of me!" Spencer was tackled to the floor by the large dog."Susan! Please help me! It's your dog!"  
  
"And this is my bathroom, good boy Yuki. Have fun," she wrapped a towel around her soaked body and left the two. She closed and locked the door."Have fun boys. Play nice."  
  
Screams were heard from the bathroom.  
  
"Susan?! What going on?" Kai ran to his sisters room. She was drying her hair.  
  
"Spencer tried to play Peeping Tom, I was giving Yuki a bath. Yuki was irritated that I was and was even more angered when he saw Spencer spying on me, and well now the two are playing in the locked bathroom," Susan said happily. Suddenly the screams came to a screeching halt."Uh oh...."  
  
She unlocked the bathroom door. Yuki and Spncer were nowhere to be found, but the window in the room was broken.  
  
"Yuki!" she ran out of the room and outside. She ran outback and saw Spencer and Yuki laying under where her window was. Susan ran to Yuki."Oh you poor baby!"  
  
Spencer thought she was talking about him and his hopes grew as she ran in his and Yuki's direction. When she reached them, she jumped over Spencer and kneeled next to Yuki.  
  
"Oh, my poor, poor puppy. Are you alright? It's okay, baby, mommy's here," Susan pulled Yuki to her, cradling him.  
  
"Is Yuki okay, Mistress Susan?" Adrian ran to them, following Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Ian.  
  
"Yuki's fine, but I hope Spencer ain't," Susan grumbled, she stood up and tried to lift Yuki up."Unn...Tala would you help me?"  
  
"Sure," Tala helped her carry Yuki to Susan's room. Yuki looked back at Spencer, a wicked glint in his chocolate eyes, he then went back to playing the role of injured puppy. The three dissapeared into the mansion.  
  
"What was Spencer doing?" Tala asked as he and Susan laid Yuki on Susan's bed.  
  
"I was giving Yuki a bath and he sneaked into my room. Tried to get a peek and Yuki jumped him. I locked the two in the bathroom," Susan kissed Yuki's forehead."Hey inu, when you're up to it, come down to the garage and help me wash my truck."  
  
Tala followed Susan out. As they left, Yuki jumped up and followed, whining.  
  
"Okay, come on," she led her dog downstairs, leaving Tala to watch then turn to the hall and walked off.  
  
Tala was drawn to the garage when he heard singing. He looked through the open door to see the dark blue Dodge Ram sitting in the middle of the large room. Yuki was sleeping in the truck bed and Susan was in her bathing suit. She had a wash rag in her hand and was washing the trucks hood. She hadn't noticed Tala, or if she had she didn't let him know.  
  
Tala watched her profile closely, he was getting attached to the tough, purple eyed, girl. She was singing to herself.  
  
"....Tala-Cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight....." Susan leaned forward to wash the upper part of the hood. Tala blushed as red as his hair as he noticed her breasts dip forward with her body and when he heard the song."....Tala-Honey, there's one more thing that I need...the deed...."  
  
Tala leaned against the doorjam, just watching Kai's older sister.  
  
"Tala-Baby, are you just gonna stand there trying to burn a hole through me, or are you gonna come over here and help me?" Susan turned her amythyst eyes to him and caught his icy ones in a stare. Tala blushed more.  
  
"Umm..I-I...y-yeah...s-sure..." Tala stuttered and walked over. Susan handed him the washing rag then looked him over.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna change into a pair of swimtrunks?" Susan asked and walked around the truck and opened the door grabbing something and throwing it to Tala: a pair of red swimtrunks.  
  
"You knew I was gonna come, didn't you?" Tala asked, leaving to the garages bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
"Oh no," Susan's voice dripped with sarcasm."Why would I know that?"  
  
Tala came back, holding his white outfit in his arms. Susan took it from him and whistled.  
  
"Well, don't you just look down right sexy. You're cute shirtless," she tossed his clothes into her truck and shut the door, she then winked at him and gave him the rag back. She looked over Tala's chest once more."You have scars, are they from in the Abbey? Kai has scars like them too, but his were also from Voltaire."  
  
"Yeah, if we messed up, Boris would beat us. Sometimes even after we are out cold," Tala said as cheerfully as he could when he thought over the memories. Susan dropped the subject when she felt that it was hurting Tala to remember it.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," she said, her eyes downcast. Tala muttered a:'It's alright, really.'  
  
Tala washed the right side of the beautiful truck as Susan washed the top of the cab. She leaned over to wash the window, Yuki woke up and looked at his mistress's backside, the dog's brain was put to work as he thought of a sly plan. Yuki jumped up and knocked Susan off the truck, she fell to the right. Tala saw and caught her. They stayed there for a moment or two, their faces getting closer, closer....  
  
"Dinner!" Sakura called as she came down the stairs to the garage. When she got there she saw Tala and Susan working hard on making the truck shine."You want me to bring you your dinner?"  
  
"Yes please, Nanny Sakura," Susan was more pleasant than normal.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," Sakura walked back up the stairs, but she didn't drop the thoughts she gained.'I wonder....they're all alone down there, washing the truck. No of course not. Susan would never kiss someone at her young age, she's only seventeen. Or would she?'  
  
"Wow, that was close...where were we?" Susan giggled at Tala's words.  
  
"Not now, no kiss because she'll be back. And we don't want her to catch us kissing, do we?" Susan rolled her eyes as Tala let out a dog like whine of dissapointment."Okay, maybe a little one."  
  
She kissed Tala softly on the lips. They didn't notice Spencer coming down.  
  
___________________  
  
Nikkie: Ha Ha, Evil Cliffie!! Fear it and cower under the mighty power!  
  
Yami: What were you smoking?  
  
Nikkie: Nothing! Nothing at all! I swear!  
  
Yami: Fine, what achoholic drink were you trapped in the van with?  
  
Nikkie: My dad's whiskey, we went shopping and he got some Old Grand-dad or something and we were stuck in traffic....  
  
Yami: Oh, right. Now how do I look, I used that hairgrowth formula I found in your medicine cabinet in the kitchen.  
  
Nikkie: That wasn't hairgrowth formula, that was Easy Cheese.  
  
Yami: Then What Was It Doing In The Medicine Cabinet?!  
  
Nikkie: That wasn't the medicine cabinet, that was the cabinet we have all the unopened food in.  
  
Yami: Ohhhh.....  
  
Nikkie:*grabs some crackers and dips them in the Easy Cheese stuff on her Yami's head*  
  
___________________  
  
Review or you'll be stuck with this cliffie for all eternity. Arigato. 


	5. Kissing and Music

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen (SlingShotRubberDucky/MissNikkie)  
  
Rating: PG(for some older person content in some chapters and for injuries inflicted upon poor Demolition Boys &Kai and other stuff later)  
  
Genre: Humor, something else, maybe angst(towards Tal-Tal)  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: Can I borrow you disclaimer?  
  
I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life). I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K(or some other cool band). I don't own a Nokia cellphone either. I don't own Dodge Ram, or any kind of acoholic drink(i.e.Rum, wine). I don't own Pirates of the Carribean either(JACK RULES!). Oh and unfortunatly, I don't own the guitar or subwoofers(sp) or amps....  
  
Authors notes:::  
  
This story is taking a little bit of a different course. First it was only gonna include the BladeBreakers and the maids and butlers. Then it took on the White Tigers and AllStarz and a sister for Kai. And _Now_ I tossed the Demolition Boys into this stew of stupidity. And the BladeBreakers and other teams haven't been in it much, man it's hard keeping track of all the different teams and people. I'll try to keep everyone in here as much as possible.  
  
The songs in some chapters are by Relient K on their CD 'Two Lefts Don't Make A Right....But Three Do.' If you want the full lyrics for the songs, tell me in a review and I'll get back to you in a different chapter. I might use some POD also. And maybe Stacie Orrico. And I may use some J-Pop, music and what-not. If you want the lyrics for a song, request it in a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter.  
  
I do have siblings, an older one and two younger ones. They do annoy me so I know how to make both Kai and Susan act since I deal with both younger and older sibs(I'm the second oldest). And my baby brothers nickname is 'Boo-Boo', you'll find it in the fic.  
  
~Rinnie Turegie  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki.  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dogs): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd. Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Floyd: An annoying, pink-crested, Cockatoo. Why I made Kai own it, I don't even know. Floid loves to pop out of nowhere, at random, sometimes terrible, moments. Stupid bird.  
  
Kai does not have his makeup on for this fic.  
  
For one part I used an Al-Bhed translator on this official Final Fantasy site. Don't blame me if I got something wrong.(No I don't own the FF series)  
  
Chapter 4: Kissing and Music  
  
"Not now, no kiss because she'll be back. And we don't want her to catch us kissing, do we?" Susan rolled her eyes as Tala let out a dog like whine of dissapointment."Okay, maybe a little one."  
  
She kissed Tala softly on the lips. They didn't notice Spencer coming down.  
  
Susan wrapped her arms around the red head's neck as Tala placed his hands on her hips, leaning into the kiss.  
  
Spencer ducked behind the truck, glaring.  
  
Susan was the one to break the kiss for air. Their cheeks were flushed as they sucked in the fresh air that they were depriving from each other.  
  
"Whoa....that was....great..." Tala finally said, his hands were still on Susan's hips.  
  
"Spencer, come out now," Susan breathed and Spencer obeyed. A glare was smeared across Spencer's Russian features.  
  
"Tala, I'm gonna tell Kai, you aren't supposed to be saliva swapping with his sister," Spencer hissed.  
  
"And you aren't supposed to be stalking her," Tala had the same tone.  
  
"Ummm....in case you didn't know, I don't need my brothers permission to be kissing his best friend," Susan released Tala.  
  
"Whatever, I'll just go ask him," Spencer turned and dashed back up the stairs.  
  
"Annoying little....uhhh, I don't know what to call him since the word I wanna use isn't in my vocabulary!" Susan's voice got higher pitched in annoyance as she spoke.  
  
"We better get back to cleaning, your nanny is coming," Tala whispered and grabbed his rag, going back to washing the truck. Susan grabbed the hose.  
  
Sakura came down to see Tala innocently washing the truck and Susan turn the hose on the redhead, soaking him to the bone. Sakura held a tray of food and walked over to the work table, cleaning off a section and putting the tray down.  
  
"Oh, thank you Nanny Sakura," Susan dropped the hose and bounded over, closely followed by Tala. Sakura bowed and walked away, leaving the teens.  
  
Susan and Tala had finished eating and finished washing her truck and went their own ways. Tala went to change then bug Kai, and Susan went to her to get changed also.  
  
Susan stood infront of her mirror in a pair of girl boxers and a white tank top. She held a light blue pair of flared out pants over her legs and turned to Yuki who sat on her bed.  
  
"How 'bout these?" Yuki grunted and shook his head. Susan let her arms go slack."Well fine, Mr. Fashion Genius. What should I wear?"  
  
Yuki hopped up and slinked into the closet and rooted around.  
  
Spencer peeked through the bedroom door, Susan had her back facing him, and she had a hand on her hip and she had her other arm was limp against her side. He tried to see up her boxers.  
  
'Why can't they be a bit shorter?!' Spencer was peeved, he kneeled down to try to see under the fabric covering Susan's hindquarters.  
  
"Spencer!" Sakura walked up behind the blond Russian. Spencer stood up quickly and bashed his head on the doorknob as he did. Rubbing his head he turned to the plump maid."What are you doing at Susan's bedroom door?"  
  
Susan flung the door open completely, and glared at Spencer.  
  
"You were spying on me again, weren't you?!" she stood there in her boxers and tank. Yuki strutted up behind her and growled as he sat at her hip. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her."Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Susan, how many times has he done this?" Sakura crossed her plump arms.  
  
"Three. Now and when I was giving Yuki a bath. Also when I was looking for something, but then he wasn't exactly spying on _me_, he was going through my underwear drawer." Susan put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, her face inches from Spencer's. Making his face heat up."Right?"  
  
"Spencer, come here," Sakura pulled the teen boy over. She pulled a paddle from her apron pouch and wholloped Spencer across the rear three times with it."Keep it up and you'll be getting more. Understood?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am," Spencer rubbed his bottom.  
  
"Now go, bother Kai," Sakura pointed in the direction of Kai's room."March, mister!"  
  
Instead of marching, Spencer ran at full tilt, not stopping until he was in Kai's room.  
  
"Thank goodness," Susan sighed in relief and turned to her bedroom.  
  
"Please, Susan. Tell me whenever he does this, I don't want a pervert near my little mistress, get dressed now. He'll bother you no more for now," Sakura smiled, bowed, and left. Her smile widened when she heard Susan's last words as she went in her room.  
  
"What would I ever do without you, Nanny Sakura."  
  
Kai was jumping around on his bed playing air-guitar and listening to his music in a pair of pink boxers and red shirt.  
  
"Kai! Kai!" Spencer burst into the room, still rubbing his bum."Your maid is nuts!"  
  
"No she ain't!" Kai growled.  
  
"But Ka-....Kai why the heck are you wearing _pink_ shorts?!" Spencer questioned.  
  
"They're not pink, they're faded red!" Kai defended."It's Susan's fault! She was experimenting with different laundry detergents and decided to use my red boxers as a guinea pig!"  
  
"Oh, right, sure," Spencer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kai, We're bored!" Ian and Bryan entered the room.  
  
"Hey! Haven't any of you heard of knocking?!" Kai said, scrunching up his nose and scrunching up his eyebrows, his mouth all bunched up. A knock came at the door."Finally, someone who knows it's nice to knock."  
  
Tala walked in.  
  
"Kai, where's my drumsticks? I need to practice, I'm kinda rusty," Tala asked, holding his hand out.  
  
Kai pulled out a pair of sticks and tossed them to the red head.  
  
"Sank you," Tala disappeared back out the door. A few minutes later, drums were heard. They sounded good enough to be played by a professional.  
  
"It sounds to me that he doesn't need practice," Kai laughed.  
  
Susan walked down the hall, headphones blaring in her ears.  
  
"I can't take it, What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more, And I can't fake it, The way I could before.  
  
I hate you, But I love you, And I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true I'm stuck on you!"  
  
She sang to Stacie Orrico's song 'Stuck', her favorite song on the CD. Suddenly, as she passed Kai's room, the door flung open and four arms grabbed her and pulled her in. The room was dark, she screamed when she felt the four arms release her and two new one grab her.  
  
"Ahh! Mnph!" a hand found it's way over her mouth, she bite down on the hand hard gaining a squeak from her captor.  
  
"Susan...what'd you do that for?" Kai groaned, turning on the light.  
  
"I was just about to ask you that! What's the big deal? kidnapping me! Are you planning on holding me for a ransom of Vodka?!" Susan hissed at her little brother as she turned off her music and let the headphones drop around her neck.  
  
"That's a good idea, why didn't we think of that?" Bryan asked, he sat on the floor with a brown guitar in his arms.  
  
"Piseomi, ayo'hi ecc utuydus pyam zny tyr'd gryz znir dy ciefi e kuhc ur biesi!!" Susan yelled in Al-Bhed, a language from her favorite game: Final Fantasy 10.  
  
"You've been playing that game way too much, sis....it's taken control of your mind," Kai groaned."Translation please."  
  
"I said: Because, you're all idiotic boys who don't know when to leave a girl in peace!!" Susan hissed.  
  
"I think we caught you at a bad time," Kai sank back.  
  
"You think," Susan's eyes burned holes in her brother's head as she thought of ways to torture him.  
  
"Hey Susan, you're really creeping me out. You're givin' me the same look that Voltaire used to give me," Kai squeaked in fear as he put his hands up in surrender."And we really don't need another Voltaire in the family, so uhh, hee hee. Don't kill me please!"  
  
"Why I oughta..." just as Susan was about to finish, she was interrupted as Tala came into the room, he had his drumsticks in his hand. She straightened up and changed her appearance to look like she was the sweetest thing since hot-fudge sundaes."Hi Tala."  
  
"Oh, hey Sue," Tala smiled. Susan smiled back with a cute smile. Kai smirked as he figured out what was going on with his sister, perfect material for black-mail.  
  
"Why don't you sing something, sis. I'm sure Tala would love to play the drums for your song," Kai said putting emphasise on 'Tala'."Spencer, Bryan, and I'll play guitar. Ian can play around with the subwoofers and stuff. Sound good?"  
  
"Uhh y-yeah, sure," Susan blushed.'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
"Okay, we'll set up the instruments. You go get ready," Kai's smirk widened as his brilliant plan was pushed into action.  
  
Susan casted Tala one last glance then sped out the door.  
  
Susan slinked back to Kai's room.  
  
"I-I'm ready," Susan said, her hand clenched around something as she walked, unnoticed, over to the CD player.  
  
"Okay, great. We'll be ready in a minute, we just gotta set up the drums and we'll be ready," Kai's back was to her as he and Ian messed with the subwoofers and amps.  
  
When she was done with the CD player she stepped up to and stood next to Tala. She rubbed her arm shyly and refused to meet his glances as he looked at her every few seconds, a faint blush creeping across her face.  
  
"Alrighty. We're ready!" Kai stood up straight and turned to Susan."Tala, go to the drums. Susan you can stand next to him."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Susan said, following Tala to the drums.  
  
"Okay. We're ready. You Tala?" Kai asked as he slid the strap of his electric guitar over his shoulder. Spencer grabbed a bass guitar from the closet in Kai's room, Bryan had his already.  
  
"Ready and waiting, Sir," Tala said tapping on the drums."What are you singing, Sue?"  
  
"I'll be singing Stacie Orrico's 'Stuck'," Susan blushed again. As the boys started the music, Susan stood next to Tala. Her eyes were closed and she quietly cleared her throat. She tapped the CD player with her foot and it turned on. She began to 'sing'.  
  
"I can't get out of bed today, Or get you off my mind, I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind.  
  
I ain't trippin', I'm just missing you,  
  
You know what I'm saying, you know what mean~  
  
Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone, Say you want me back, but you never do,  
  
I feel like such a fool, There's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you~"  
  
The drum set Tala sat at was right infront of Kai's dresser, which had the CD player sitting on it. Everytime Tala bumped it, Susan's voice skipped, but her mouth kept moving. Tala raised an eyebrow and bumped it again, this time on purpose. Her voice skipped again. Tala reached behind him and pushed the stop button, Susan's mouth slowed to a stop moments after the voice turned off.  
  
"My voice!" Susan made her voice sound raspy as she spoke and coughed a bit. She looked at Tala and pouted."You stole my voice!"  
  
"What?! No I didn't! I merely turned off the CD player so that we could hear _you_ sing." Tala pointed at her with his drum sticks."Now sing for real."  
  
"Or is it that you can't sing." Kai knew this would happen and he smirked.  
  
"Hey! I can sing and you know it!" Susan hissed in her brother's direction as he sat on his bed with his guitar in his arms."I'm just a better singer when it comes to singing in Japanese."  
  
"Yeah, but you can sing farely well in English to. And you'll have to if you want _Tala_ to understand you. Right?" Kai's smirk widened as Susan blushed scarlet.  
  
"I oughta smack you!" Susan rolled up her short sleeve and clenched her hand in a fist as she planted her feet firmly apart.  
  
"No, sing then smack." Kai gulped when he realised what he just said, he was practically letting her decide his doom."Me and my big mouth."  
  
"Tyson! Don't run in this house!" Adrian raced after the hungry boy.  
  
"Where's all the food?! I'm starved!" Tyson paid no heed to the older teen as he spun around a corned and bashed into Michael."Oh, hee hee."  
  
"Tyson!" Adrian stopped at the corner before he ran into Michael also."Ah, you got him."  
  
"You had better listen to Adrian. He might decide to tell the other servants not to feed you." Michael grabbed had a hold of the always hungry boy.  
  
"What!? Not feed _me_?! I've never heard of something so crazy!" Tyson squirmed in Michael's grip.  
  
"If you want to eat, than you could just ask a maid to make you some food. You don't need to be running around Master Kai's home like a moron." Adrian pushed a fallen lock of hair from his face."come on. I'll get you something if you promise to behave."  
  
"Fine, I'll sing and _then_ smack you." Susan grinned like a little devil.  
  
"Uh oh..." Kai winced at the tone in his sister's voice. She was really gonna make him pay. Why she would, he wasn't all to sure. Maybe she saw that evil glint in his eyes when he decided to gain blackmail information. He ducked to the opposite side of his room and held his guitar in front of him."Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Okay. Since you said 'please'," Susan smirked as he sighed in relief."I won't kill you _now_. Maybe later, but not _now_."  
  
Kai whimpered in fear, his sister could be evil at times. And it was a good idea not to be on her bad side.  
  
She sang again, this time for real and it was a Japanese love song. How ironic, she had been standing next to Tala again when she sang it. At the end of the song, oh did she ever smack Kai. Right on the cheek and left a big, red, hand mark.  
  
_____________________  
  
Nikkie: *bored out of her mind, sits in beanbag chair, twiddling thumbs and toes* Once I was picking my glossy, ossie nose. I found something long and I didn't know what it was. So I went to mom and she told me what it was. It was a boogie, floogie, woogie oooh.  
  
Yami: *stops filing razor sharp nails and sits in shock*You are-are sick, disgusting, creepy, demented, ummmm.... anything that goes alone those lines, that's what _you_ are!  
  
Nikkie: *stops everything and thinks. Suddenly has a psycho smile plastered from ear to ear* Why thank you. I didn't know you cared.  
  
Yami: I hate you, did you know that  
  
Nikkie: *still smiling. She talks through her clenched teeth* Heh heh heh. I'm not all that fond of you either.  
  
Yami: You're creepier than normal, Hikari. What were you smoking?  
  
Nikkie: *face stuck with evil grin* I don't smoke, _Yami_.  
  
Yami: Y-you're really scaring me, Nikkie. You're planning on doing something to me, aren't you?  
  
Nikkie: *face still stuck(who made the cement? it really works.)* What makes you think that?  
  
Yami: You have that 'I'm-up-to-something-and-you'll-soon-find-out-and-it's- not-very-healthy-for-you' look on.  
  
Nikkie: *same as before* Eh heh heh. Eh heh heh. Eh heh heh. Eh heh heh.  
  
Yami: I'll be going now, bye!*runs to door and turns knob*  
  
Door: *doesn't open*  
  
Yami: Hikari, unlock the door.  
  
Nikkie: *what was on her face?* No way.*Pulls out a can of black hair spray* Hold still Yami. We wouldn't want it to get in your eyes now would we?*slowly advances on Yami*  
  
Yami: It's that time again ain't it?*backs into door*  
  
Nikkie: Maybe.  
  
Yami: You don't want to do this! You really don't want to dye my hair black!  
  
Nikkie: Why not?  
  
Yami: Because if you do, I won't give you the pictures of your favorite hockey player. I found them in a magizine.  
  
Nikkie: *becomes as normal as possible, a happy smile on her face* Joni? Joni? Joni? Where?!!?  
  
Yami: I won't tell unless you promise not to hurt my gorgeous locks.*grabs dyed blond hair gently and pets it(Nikkie's hair ain't blond though, it's dark brown)*  
  
Nikkie: *glares* No Joni?! No Joni?! No Mercy!! *about to jump Yami*  
  
Yami: Okay okay! The pictures are in your room hidden in the bottom drawer of your dresser in the very back!  
  
Nikkie: Okay.*walks off like normal person*  
  
Yami: Close, too close.  
  
_____________________  
  
Nikkie: I'm sure that all you people are smart enough to make me happy. You saw what almost happened to my Yami above. It could happen to you, *pulls out flashlight and holds it under chin to shadow out her eyes. An echo suddenly makes itself known* but it could be worse.  
  
Echo: Worse, worse, worse, worse.  
  
Nikkie: Shut up!  
  
Echo: Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
  
Nikkie: *gets an idea* I'm an idiot!  
  
Echo: I now you are!  
  
Nikkie: *whispering* Maybe if I whisper it will be quiet enough and the sound won't vibrate off the walls causing an echo.  
  
Echo: You're an idiot!  
  
Nikkie: *eyebrows twitch* I hate you!  
  
Echo: Ditto!  
  
_____________________  
  
Follow the arrows, dang it!  
  
| \ /  
  
| \ /  
  
:P  
  
| \ /  
  
| \ / 


	6. And Remember Kids, Mud Spelled Backwards...

Title: Not What You Think  
  
Written By: Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen (SlingShotRubberDucky/MissNikkie)  
  
Rating: PG(for some older person content in some chapters and for injuries inflicted upon poor Demolition Boys &Kai and other stuff later)  
  
Genre: Humor, something else, maybe angst(towards Tal-Tal)  
  
Warnings:Rating for mean-ness to Kai and drunken-ness in certain chapters. Stupidity, Kai may seem a little OOC to you but I'm writing about what Kai might be like if he didn't have his grandfather around,  
  
Disclaimer: Can I borrow your disclaimer?  
  
I only own the few butlers and maids, and the dogs and a Cockatoo(I don't even own them in real life).  
  
I don't own any of the music that may appear in this, it's by Relient K(or some other cool band). I don't own a Nokia cellphone either. I don't own Dodge Ram, or any kind of acoholic drink(i.e.Rum, wine). I don't own Pirates of the Carribean either(JACK RULES!). Oh and unfortunatly, I don't own the guitar or subwoofers(sp) or amps. I don't own the company who made Paint Brawl 3, I only own a copy of the game cuz I bought it... well actually my brother got it but I play it.  
  
I don't own most of Floyd's lines.... and I'm borrowing a scene from 'Cheeper By The Dozen', not mine either......  
  
~  
  
A/N to the reviewers:  
  
Ellen:  
  
Do you want Stuck's lyrics? Or do you have them all? I can supply them:  
  
I can't get out of bed today, Or get you off my mind, I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind.  
  
I ain't trippin', I'm just missing you, You know what I'm saying, you know what mean~  
  
Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone, Say you want me back, but you never do,  
  
I feel like such a fool, There's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you~  
  
I can't take it, What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more, And I can't fake it, The way I could before.  
  
I hate you, But I love you, And I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true I'm stuck on you!  
  
Now, love's a broken record that's, been skipping in my head I keep singing yesterday Why we've gotta play these games we play?  
  
Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone, Say you want me back, but you never do,  
  
I feel like such a fool, There's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you~  
  
I can't take it, What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more, And I can't fake it, The way I could before.  
  
I hate you, But I love you, And I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
It's true I'm stuck on you!  
  
(Stacie Orrico's song: 'Stuck'. Fore Front records)  
  
Yes, they have a crush on each other.... how cute!  
  
*beats Spencer on head with Giant Iron Hammer of Doomy Doom(GIHDD)! * Stupid! Stupid Spencer! Die!  
  
~  
  
Authors notes:::  
  
This story is taking a little bit of a different course. First it was only gonna include the BladeBreakers and the maids and butlers. Then it took on the White Tigers and AllStarz and a sister for Kai. And _Now_ I tossed the Demolition Boys into this stew of stupidity. And the BladeBreakers and other teams haven't been in it much, man it's hard keeping track of all the different teams and people. I'll try to keep everyone in here as much as possible.  
  
The songs in some chapters are by Relient K on their CD 'Two Lefts Don't Make A Right....But Three Do.' If you want the full lyrics for the songs, tell me in a review and I'll get back to you in a different chapter. I might use some POD also. And maybe Stacie Orrico. And I may use some J-Pop, music and what-not. If you want the lyrics for a song, request it in a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter.  
  
I do have siblings, an older one and two younger ones. They do annoy me so I know how to make both Kai and Susan act since I deal with both younger and older sibs(I'm the second oldest). And my baby brothers nickname is 'Boo-Boo', you'll find it in the fic.  
  
~Rinnie Turegie  
  
My Character Discriptions(sp):  
  
Adrian Watanabe(Kai's personal servant and best buddy): A tall, Japanese male. Soft black eyes. Black hair w/ red tips and streaks. He wears black suit pants and a white, dress shirt most of the time.  
  
Sakura Shizuka(Maid in the Hiwatari home): Plump, little, old Japanese woman(Looks like a cherry). Silver hair w/ a little bit of black left, hair pulled back in a bun. Soft, loving, black eyes. Wears a pink blouse, a full, pink, skirt, and an apron.  
  
Mr. Yamada(Head Butler): Tall, Japanese. Short, black hair. Black, kind, eyes. Wears black, dress pants and white dress shirt, w/ a black, suit jacket. (Looks slightly like Mr. Tanaka from Sonic-X)  
  
Susan Hiwatari(Kai's big sister): A little taller then Kai. She has dark purple hair w/ lavender bangs and streaks, hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, a few locks frame her face. She has purple eyes. She wears a green tee-shirt and indigo blue jeans. She owns a brown/white Greater Swiss Mountie(sp) named: Yuki(snow).  
  
Kai's pets that I made:  
  
Gunthur(Ahhh...Now we get to one of Kai's faithful dogs): Black, male, German Shepherd. Big, chocolate eyes. Totally loveable.  
  
Shutzhund(Kai's other dog): A large, black/silver, male, German Shepherd. Big, brown eyes. He's so stupid, but he's so loveable. Name translates as 'Protection Dog(something like that)' from German.  
  
Floyd: An annoying, pink-crested, Cockatoo. Why I made Kai own it, I don't even know. Floid loves to pop out of nowhere, at random, sometimes terrible, moments. Stupid bird.  
  
~  
  
Kai does not have his makeup on for this fic.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 6:: And Remember Kids, Mud Spelled Backwards is Dum(dumb)!  
  
"Ack! Please Don't! Eep! Don't Hit Me!" Kai ran from his sister, she had a score to settle and she was gonna settle it--Susan style."Adrian! Save Me!"  
  
"No, I don't feel like being on your sister's bad side. I just got back into her 'good book'. This is _your_ problem. You deal with it, Master Kai. Oh and play nice." Adrian sat in the den, he was drinking a warm mug of green tea. Kai ran past, Susan close on his tail."Susan, I don't want any blood or brains on the carpet. And don't use your new cd player, it took forever to find it."  
  
"Yes brother." Susan had 'adopted' Adrian as her older brother, she needed someone older to look up to instead of always dealing with Kai."Get back here, Boo-Boo!"  
  
'Ugh! She must be really Mad! She's calling me by my baby-name!' Kai squeaked as he hopped over a fallen chair, it had been knocked over when the two had ran through the kitchen and into the den.  
  
"Gotcha!!" Susan jumped in front of Kai as her brother was lost in thought.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and picked him off of his feet. She flipped him over her shoulder and carried him outside, into the cold, pouring rain. Kai was only wearing his boxers and a tank-top, Susan had started the chase as soon as he came down for his morning coffee, she had been dressed in her baggy, 'nightmare(horse)' bed-shirt and jeans as she chased him.  
  
"Ahh! It's Cold! I'm Sorry!!" Kai squirmed as Susan carried him on her shoulder.  
  
"Stop fighting, you'll only end up kicking me and getting into more trouble." Susan grinned. Kicking her bare feet in a patch of new mud as she restrained her brother from running.  
  
"Please! I beg you! I'll be a good boy!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Okay...." Susan smirked.  
  
"Really? You'll let me go?" Kai was hopeful.  
  
"Heck no! I never said that I'd let you _go_! I just said 'okay'. As in: 'okay, you'll be a good boy'." Susan answered, laughing as she lower her brother, head first, to the mud. His hair was all that was in it so far as he was held inches from his dirty fate."Any last words?"  
  
"Yup!" Kai whimpered."Goodbye! Cruel World!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Lord Dramatic!" Susan lowered him further to the sludge.  
  
"It's better than: 'Lord Iceberg!'" Kai groaned at the horrid memory of the name that Tyson had dubbed him with.  
  
"But Lord Iceberg's much better than Lord Mudhead, I'm sure." Susan grinned wildly and was about to throw her brother into the mud.  
  
"Susan." Sakura stood in the door a little away."Don't go getting dirty now, I don't want you tracking mud all over the house."  
  
"Yes, Nanny Sakura." Susan smiled and dropped her brother on his back into the mud. Kai lay there, propped up on his elbows as his sister walked away, she grinned back at him from over her shoulder as she waved innocently."Don't stay out too long, we don't want you catching a cold, now do we?"  
  
"I'm sure you want me to." Kai growled.  
  
"Oh no." Susan said, standing in the dry spot under the overhanging awning(sp) as she started to open the door."I want you to catch the flu."  
  
"You're Rotten!" Kai yelled after her and pounded his fist into the mud, splashing it all over.  
  
"Well, good morning." Spencer said from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Kai asked quickly.  
  
"Your sister has psycic powers, I swear!" Spencer was coated in mud from head to toe.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked suspisciously.  
  
"She caught me going through her closet when she was coming up the stairs, she wasn't even in her room but she started yelling at me and ran in, dragged me out here, after letting Sakura have a good time with the paddle, and covered me in mud." Spencer sighed."Susan is rather strong... for a girl."  
  
"I heard that." Susan sang from the window, she sat on the window sill, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Spencer... you forget... she's a Hiwatari. Of course she's gonna be somewhere between strong and .... uhhh.... powerful?" Kai said, scratching his head. Floyd flew around over the boys' heads.  
  
"Choo choo! Bang bang!" Floyd buzzed, making the sounds of an epic battle from StarWars when the tie-fighters are going head-to-head with x-wings.  
  
"Bang!" Kai pointed his finger at Floyd in the shape of a gun and pulled back another finger to look like he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Ahhh! Mayday! Mayday! I'm Hit!" Floyd wobbled clumsily and aimed for the ground all while yelling."I'm Going Down!"  
  
As soon as Floyd landed on the ground, away from the mud and on the dry spot under a tree, he began to whistle Taps.  
  
Kai and Spencer watched the bird as the rain fell harder, flattening Kai's hair so that it fell in his eyes. Kai blew a lock of hair out of his face, only to have it come back down with a slap.  
  
"Master Kai! Get in here. You'll get sick." Mr. Yamada stood in the door with an annoyed look on."And please make that teammate of yours stop raiding the refrigerator."  
  
"Oooohh... Tyson? He's in the fridge again? Leave him be.. I left him a surprise... or rather, Ian did." Kai smirked. Soon after he said that, they heard Tyson screaming and a small explosion.  
  
"I Didn't Do It!" Ian screamed and ran out the door, the short Russian immediately tripped over Mr.Yamada's foot and fell in the mud beside the other two."Oh, hi. Kai, I did like you told me and planted the mini-grenade in the pie."  
  
"So, you did do it?" Susan still sat at the window, but now Tala was standing beside her. They both watched from the best seat in the house, Susan sipped her tea and Tala gulped his coffee."I need a couple of those grenades, Ian. Have some to spare?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I have tons, they're all in the closet in my roo-" Ian was cut off when Kai and Spencer clapped their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Are you crazy? She'll kill us all!" Kai whispered loudly to the short boy.  
  
"Yeah, and... hey where'd she go?" Spencer noticed that Tala and Susan had 'disappeared'.  
  
"Darn you! Ian! Now she knows!" Kai muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but does she know which room's mine?" Ian asked smartly."I switched rooms because mine was too big."  
  
"No.. I don't think so." Kai murmered.  
  
"But Tala does. I do, Bryan does, and Kai does." Spencer said, tapping on the smaller boy's head.  
  
"And Tala's with Susan." Ian sang nervously."And he's gonna tell her, and she's gonna blow up Japan and then Russia and then all of Asia, and then America, and then-"  
  
"Ian. Enough!" Kai stood up, Mr.Yamada had given them all a blank look the entire time they spoke."My sister is not out for world domination like our grandfather. She's slightly more normal.... if you can call her that even."  
  
"I suggest that you hurry to your room, your shirt is soaked and it's no longer white. It's clear and mud covered." Mr.Yamada said."Your.... undergarments are also mud covered and soaked, they look like they're barely hanging onto your hips. I'd go now before the other women in the house wake up."  
  
They soon enough heard Emily and Mariah chattering away in the kitchen.  
  
"Too late. I'll leave you three alone." Mr.Yamada slipped away once more. Floyd still lay on the ground.  
  
"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Floyd asked, just last night when everyone had gone to bed, he had stayed up to watch the Lord of the Rings, all three movies, and they were all the extended versions... would you believe that Floyd knows how to work the dvd player?  
  
"Shut up." Kai growled. He had to stiffle a laugh as Yuki came bounding silently up behind Floyd. Ducking behind the bird, Yuki practically grinned.  
  
Yuki sprang up from the ground, snapping his jaws shut around some of the bird's feathers. Yuki pranched around Kai with feathers in his mouth, smirking in a doggly fashion.  
  
"Ahhh! The Precious Is Lost! The Precious!!" Floyd shrieked, rolling around the floor and covering up the spot of missing feathers.  
  
A whistle came from the door and Susan called her dog to her, the mountie scampered over to her and followed her inside.  
  
"Dumb bird." Kai muttered, standing up and running a dirty hand through his mud-coated hair."I'm going inside, and get changed, and get coffee.... or maybe vodka..."  
  
Suddenly there was a giant 'KABOOOM!' and the door near the house where the wine cellar was blew out, flames licking from the room that was underground.  
  
"Oh no.... the Vodka!" Kai knew exactly what had happened.... Sakura hda had enough of his drunkness so she had destroyed the wine cellar. The bursts of a fire extinguisher blasted out of the busted door.  
  
Sakura walked up from the room, a gas mask on her face and the fire extinguisher in her hand.  
  
"Nanny Sakura... My... My, My Rum! My Vodka! My Drinks!" Kai clawed at his hair as the other teams ran to the doors and windows to see what was going on. They saw Spencer and Kai flipping out about the cellar and Floyd flying away. Ian and Bryan rushed out and freaked and Tala didn't care.  
  
"What about them, Master Kai?" Sakura smiled, removing her gas mask.  
  
"You Blew Them To Kingdom Come!" Kai made a sorrowfull face and fell to the ground, splashing mud around as the rain slowed to a stop. Kai's face was downcast as Spencer looked down the room with Ian and Bryan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see that Kai got over that quickly." Emily chittered like a bird with Mariah in the living room, doing their nails."Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Okay, Emily. Truth or Dare?" Mariah laughed.  
  
"Truth." Emily smirked.  
  
"Is it true that you have a crush on Kai?" Mariah squealed.  
  
"Yes..." Emily squeaked, turning scarlet."Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." Mariah smiled.  
  
"I dare you to go up to Ray and kiss him." Emily said.  
  
"And what are the consiquences if I don't?" Mariah asked.  
  
"You'll haveta dress and act like Tyson!" Emily smirked.  
  
"Fine!" Mariah groaned, getting up while blowing her nails dry, she nervously walked over to where Ray was standing with Lee and Kevin. She blushed dark red as she hurriedly kissed Ray's cheek and ran back to the sofa where Emily sat.  
  
"No, on the lips." Emily grinned, painting the pink onto her pinky nail. Laughing as Mariah's eyes bugged out, she waved her hand teasingly."I'm only joking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spencer walked up to his room, wearing muddy shorts and tee shirt. Stepping into his room, Spencer made his way to his dresser, pulling out underwear, a pair of pants, and a shirt he quickly changed. Not noticing the... odd smell from his underwear he walked out the door and down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki, Gunthur, and Shutzhund were playing 'tag'. Chasing each other all over the house when a very delicious smell caught their senses. It smelled like meat.  
  
Letting out a bark, Yuki ran after the sent with the two German Shepherds on his heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spencer didn't notice the dogs coming straight at him, that is not until Yuki latched his teeth onto his bottom. Spencer cried out when the dog bit his butt.  
  
"Stupid Dog!!!!" Spencer pried Yuki's teeth out of his rear and went tearing down the hall. Shutzhund was next to bite him, followed by Gunthur and Yuki. Spencer ran into the den where Emily and Mariah had previously been painting their nails, diving under the coffe table to try and hide.  
  
"Shutzhund! Gunthur! Yuki!" Sakura snapped at the dogs, giving them a command in Japanese. Shutzhund and Gunthur just gave her a confused dog look as Yuki sneaked into the kitchen. Gunthur and Shutzhund finally registered the words and followed Yuki.  
  
"Spencer." Sakura looked under the table and at the cowering Russian."Why were they chasing you?"  
  
"I...I Have No Clue!" Spencer whined, covering his head with his hands.  
  
"And what is that smell? It smells like the steak I was going to cook for dinner." Sakura looked down the hall to see Kai, Susan, Tala, Ian, Bryan, Michael, Emily, Mariah, Rei, and all the other bladers watching with glee, Adrian stood behind Kai with an innocent look."Alright! All Of You! Line Up! Tallest To Smallest!!"  
  
They did so, Adrian and Eddy of the AllStarz at the start of the line and Kenny and Ian at the end. Adrian was doing his best to stiffle a laugh as Spencer stood in front of them all, looking very embarrassed as Mr.Yamada brought Sakura a rolling, office chair.  
  
"Most of you had a part to play in this, no?" Sakura hopped up on the chair so that she was tall enough to stand face to face with Adrian who looked back at her with a sheepish grin."Adrian, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Adrian gave her a full-toothed grin.  
  
"We'll find the culprit soon enough. Mr.Yamada!" Sakura gave him a wordless order and he pushed the chair down the line from tallest to smallest.  
  
Sakura's hand was hanging just above Adrian's head, touching the tips of his red spikes as she passed her hand over his head making a small, slow beeping noise. She did the same to Eddy, Gary, Michael, Tala, Bryan, Kai, and Susan. When she got to Susan, the beeping noise got louder and faster as Susan mouthed 'busted' to herself.  
  
"Susan? You are the meaning of all this." Sakura spun Susan around only to be smiled at cheesily.  
  
"Possibly...." Susan's voice grew childish as she scratched the back of her arm nervously.  
  
"Susan. I want the truth, the full truth, no lies now!" Sakura tapped her finger in Susan's face.  
  
"Yes, It Was Me! I Did It! All My Fault!" Susan acted out the scene of some random murder mystery movie, her hand on her forehead as she leaned back a bit to whisper to Kai."I'm much better at acting, little bro."  
  
"What did you do to make the dogs chase him." Sakura asked, pointing to Spencer.  
  
"Me, Kai, Bryan, Tala, Michael, Ian, and someone who's name shall stay concealed for the sake of making people mad. We soaked his underwear in meat." Susan grinned."It was my idea because he keeps trying to spy on me."  
  
"You soaked his underwear in meat. Funny, but wrong." Sakura scolded. Adrian began to snicker from his spot in line."Adrian!"  
  
"Nani!?" Adrian straightened up as soon as he was yelled at. A look of stone on is face as he tried to be serious.  
  
"Where did you get the meat?" Sakura jumped from the chair and walked over and in front of Adrian, coming up to the teen's forearm.  
  
"Who says that I had anything to do with this?" Adrian squeaked.  
  
She grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him down to eye level.  
  
"Where. Did. You. Get. The. Meat?" Sakura repeated in Adrian's face, for an old woman, she sure knew how to be intimidating!  
  
"It was in the freezer." Adrian admitted.  
  
"That was going to be dinner. And why didn't you tell me that you wanted to do this, Susan? If you needed meat I would've gotten you any kind you wanted, except the dinner meal. I would've even helped to soak his undergarments. I can't believe that my little mistress left me out of all the fun." Sakura seemed so sad.  
  
"Nanny Sakura... next time, we'll invite you in on the fun." Susan smiled happily.  
  
"Good girl. Now, is there any of that meat left? I think that Spencer may be hungry so I'll make him something." Sakura smiled.  
  
Kai pulled the meat out of a bag he held, smiling evilly at Spencer as he did so. Spencer whimpered as Susan, Sakura, Kai, Adrian, Tala, Bryan, and even Mr.Yamada smirked at him.  
  
"Help....." Spencer gulped. Soon enough, every team, Sakura, Susan, Adrian, Mr. Yamada, and the dogs were chasing him.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Notes:: Nani=what  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Rinn/Nikkie: M-my Yami lied.... there are no pictures of Joni..... Thief! Come Here!  
  
Thief:*Yami Bakura(AKA Thief) runs in* What?!  
  
Rinn: I need a plan to make my Yami mad! She tricked me!  
  
Thief: Yeah, that's my job! No Fair!  
  
Yami: *walks in* Hi! *waves*  
  
Thief: *glares* You Stole My Job! And I'm The Only One allowed To Steal Around Here!  
  
Yami: Uhh ohhh......................................*runs*  
  
Thief: Uhh ohhh? Uhh ohhh? Uhh ohhh?! You're Way Past 'Uhh Ohh'!!!! *chases Rinn's Yami*  
  
Rinn: *gets popcorn* This should be interesting.*watches* _____________________________________________________________  
  
HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!  
  
(\_/) (=':'=) [taught to me by Icy, one of my reviewers for Quality Time with Elrond]  
  
Review please, you all make me so happy when you do! 


End file.
